


Numbers - parte 2

by Jude_Melody



Series: LeoPikas de datas comemorativas [9]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, leopika - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 06:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14207511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Os números às vezes demoram a fazer sentido. Se não prestamos atenção, podemos compreendê-los mal. Mas, naquela noite, Kurapika encontrou neles o sentido de que precisava.





	Numbers - parte 2

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> Esta oneshot é a nona fanfic de uma sequência que se iniciou com uma LeoPika escrita para o Natal de 2016. As histórias anteriores são: “Twinkle Lights”, “Valentine”, “Howaito”, “Tricks and Treats”, “Silent Night”, “Fireworks”, “Honmei Choco” e “Numbers – parte 1”. Ela também é uma homenagem para o Kurapika, que faz aniversário hoje.
> 
> Não deixem de conferir a “Stormy April”, outra fanfic de aniversário que escrevi para o Kura. Sim, pois é. Eu escrevi duas! Não sei ainda o que farei para o Gon e o Killua.

Os dias continuavam na agitação de sempre. Poucas horas de sono, pesquisas em bibliotecas e sites obscuros da Internet, conversas em bares e outros recantos suspeitos, localização dos monstros com os olhos, chantagens, ameaças e torturas. À noite, ele não conseguia se encontrar. Pensava no passado, mas as memórias fugiam como insetos escapando da luz. E logo era manhã outra vez, mas Kurapika não fechara os olhos. Sentia o cansaço como se fosse uma sombra. E a sanidade teria desaparecido no horizonte se não conhecesse Arrietty.

Mas naquela manhã incomum ele apenas fitava o bolo. Bolo de cenoura. Como os que Kurapika costumava comer na infância. Ele suspirou, censurando Arrietty pelo esforço inútil. Provou da calda de chocolate, e o gosto perdeu-se em sua boca. Olhou para a garota, que sorria faceira. Ela sempre gostara de provocar. Sem escolha, o Kuruta aceitou servir-se de uma fatia do mimo após o almoço. Arrietty puxava assunto. Ele meneava a cabeça. Não havia missões para aquela tarde. Era seu dia de folga. E aos poucos a tarde foi caindo, até ela se levantar e dizer que precisava sair.

— Para onde?

— Nada de mais. Apenas fique aqui com sua expressão sisuda.

Sem ela, o gosto era de monotonia. Kurapika buscou livros para ler, mas não encontrou nenhum. Buscou algum programa na televisão, mas todos pareciam desinteressantes. Aconchegou-se no sofá, sentindo as pálpebras pesadas. Ainda não dormira quando ouviu o som. Tateou a mesa de centro, quase derrubando o celular, e fitou a tela com um suspiro também pesado. Os números dançaram diante de seus olhos antes de fazerem sentido.

— Leorio?

— Boa-noite, Kurapika — respondeu o outro. — Está tudo bem?

O Kuruta sentou-se.

— Sim, eu... eu estou bem. E você?

— Ah, estou ótimo.

— Que bom.

— É. Que bom.

Kurapika ficou em silêncio. Não sabia o que dizer. Ele nunca sabia o que dizer perto de Leorio. Mas isso não o incomodava.

— Estou com saudades — disse o mais velho.

— Sim, eu também estou.

— Gostaria de te ver.

De novo o gosto. Não de chocolate. Não de monotonia. Apenas um gosto que ele não sabia definir, mas sempre preenchia sua boca nas noites inquietas.

— Eu também.

— Então... por que não abre a porta?

A reação não veio de imediato. Kurapika processou as palavras, repetindo-a algumas vezes. Como se levasse um choque, correu até a porta e girou a maçaneta. Leorio encerrou a ligação.

— Feliz aniversário, Kura.

E Kurapika beijou-o antes de qualquer resposta, o celular ainda encostado em sua orelha. Quando se afastou, os lábios tremiam de leve.

— O que está fazendo aqui?

— Ora, ora, você me beija e depois manda essa pergunta rude? Eu estava com saudades. É seu aniversário, e eu decidi te ver.

— Mas eu nunca te passei o endereço deste esconderijo. E também não lhe disse nada sobre estar aqui hoje. Como você...? — Ele parou, captando o pensamento no ar. — Arrietty.

Leorio levantou as mãos.

— Ela me convidou para uma festa.

— Curioso. Ela saiu tem uma hora.

— Que indelicadeza.

— Muito indelicado.

Eles trocaram olhares. Kurapika finalmente sorriu.

— Bem, já que está aqui, imagino que vá passar a noite.

— É, eu vim para uma grande festa, afinal.

— Ótimo. Espero que tenha lugar para o bolo.

— Bolo de chocolate?

— Cenoura com calda de chocolate.

Leorio assentiu.

— Parece bom.

Comeram algumas fatias sentados no sofá, assistindo a programas desinteressantes. Leorio contava sobre sua faculdade, e Kurapika ouvia com atenção. Gostava do som da voz dele. Quando já sentiam um pouco de sono, o Kuruta aconchegou-se em seu colo, sentindo o toque da barba em seu rosto. Leorio aproximou os lábios de sua orelha e cantou baixinho:

 

_Happy birthday to you._

_Happy birthday to you._

Moveu a mão por sua coxa, até encontrar caminho por dentro de sua calça. O Kuruta já estava excitado, e Leorio quis aproveitar com uma carícia leve. Sentiu o suspiro dele perto de si.

_Happy birthday, dear Kurapika._

_Happy birthday…_

 

Kurapika virou o rosto, reivindicando um beijo longo. E a música se perdeu em um novo som.

 


End file.
